Secret Hearts
by PiratePrincessXx
Summary: This was like my first Fanfic. ItachiXSakuraXSasuke. Who will she pick between the brothers? Read and Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura stood at the outskirts of the clearing in the dense forest. Sasuke stood in the middle, a few yards away from her, trying to pick up on any kind of trail. Kakashi had dragged the whole team into this mission and since the moment the name was mentioned, Sasuke has been beyond focused to see it through. That's why Kakashi had assigned the two as partners while him and Naruto ran up ahead of them. He had said that she was like an anchor for Sasuke to keep him from going off the deep end. She didn't feel confident that she could control him once his big brother was in his sight. It was his main goal in life to kill Itachi. Why would some girl be able to stop him now? It was pointless. If Itachi didn't want to be found, then he wouldn't. Sakura sighed, letting her guard down for the moment. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt someone behind her. The figure was already at her back before she could turn. A hand covered her mouth while the other slid along her hip. A pair of lips grazed her ear gently and a painfully familiar voice spoke softly to her. "Hello, Sakura. I promise that you wont make much noise." He lowered his hand from her mouth and rested it across her stomach.  
"Itachi..." she breathed quietly. His red ring glimmered against her clothing.  
Sakura stood painfully still, watching Sasuke closely. Itachi chuckled. "Expecting someone else?" He continued when she didn't respond. "So, tell me, dear Sakura, what is it that your team is searching for"  
Sakura swallowed dryly and tried to keep her voice steady. His fingers drummed lightly on her stomach and she blushed. "er.. y-you.. were looking f-for..you"  
She felt his cheeks move into a smile. "How are you doing so far? Any luck"  
"Just barely"  
Itachi nuzzled her neck. "Good. Lets hope it stays that way, hmm"  
Sakura's eyes fluttered slightly and she gave him a faint nod.  
A moment ticked and Itachi chuckled lightly in her neck. "Looks like your 'boyfriend' is picking up. Took him long enough"  
Sakura opened her eyes wide and looked at Sasuke. He stood stiff and poised. He heard something.  
Itachi kissed her neck. "Until we meet again... Sakura.." His hands slid away and Sakura felt the cold bareness that his body heat had left behind her.  
She turn reflexively though she knew he was gone.  
Sasuke appeared at her side before Sakura could react. "You heard it too?" He whispered hurriedly. Sakura jumped. "Er. Wha? I--" He hadn't seen them. She relaxed slightly. "uh, er, yeah. Y-you think its him"  
Sasuke didn't answer. "Lets get moving. Kakashi and Naruto aren't fa--" A rustle above them cut him off. Sasuke and Sakura froze instinctively and listened. Two more rustles. Pause. Then another. Sakura glanced around. "Is someone up there?" she asked Sasuke. He just let out an annoyed sigh and pulled out a throwing star. Sakura stared at him. "what ar-" He tossed the weapon up high and very hard. A yelp rang through the forest following by a loud thud of someone hitting the floor.  
Sakura gasped. "Sasuke!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and started to walk ahead.  
Naruto laid, face first in the ground. Dust surrounding him. "Ow"  
Sakura sighed and walked to him and bandaged the cut the throwing star left in his leg. Naruto rubbed his neck nervously. "Th-thanks, Sakura-chan!" She gave a warm smile and nodded. "You re welcome, Naruto-kun. Now lets go before he leaves us behind." 


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke laid across a large boulder at the mouth of a cave in the side of the cliff. Twilight has fallen and stars began to show dimly. Sakura and Naruto stalked breathlessly to the rock. Sasuke glance down at them ."Yo" They collapsed at the base of the rock. Naruto was the first to complain. "Why'd you run off like that"  
Sakura nodded in agreement. "We're exausted. I could fall asleep right here." She mumbled.  
Sasuke pointed over his shoulder at the cave. "We're resting there for the night. It's safer than sleeping in the open"  
Naruto rubbed his eyes as he walked to the cave. "I could sleep a week straight, I'm so tired." Sasuke jumped down and walked behind him. "Well, don't. We're moving out again at daybreak." Naruto and Sakura moaned in unison.  
Sakura began to trail behind them to the cave went a sudden flash in the forest caught her attention. A flash of fabric. With red clouds.  
She turned to see if the boys noticed. Sasuke laid with his back to her. Naruto was already out.  
She glanced back at the forest then slowly made her way to the cave. She made a place to sleep as close to the cave entrance as she could but she didnt sleep. She waited. Waited until she was positive Sasuke had fallen asleep then quietly snuck out of the cave to the edge of the dark forest. She glanced around nervously. "I-Itachi-sama"  
She was answered by a calm chuckle than sent slight chills to the back of her neck.  
Itachi emerged from the forest through the taunting shadows, studing her with an amused look. "So you say my signal? Impressive. You are quite an observer"  
Sakura blushed dispite herself. She was thankful for the darkness. "Th-thank you.. Itachi-sama"  
He waved his hand dismissively at her. "No need to call me that, if you dont mind. Just my name is fine"  
She nodded slowly. "Okay"  
He smirked at her. "Its way past your bedtime. Aren't you tired"  
"I'm not a child, you know." She growled.  
He raised an eyebrow. When he didnt respond, Sakura turned and folded her arms angerily.  
He couldnt surpress a small laugh and walked up to her, fingering a strand of her short hair between his fingers. "Of course, you're not. I was only teasing"  
She kept herself firm but she could feel her anger slipping away. Itachi moved his other face to her face, turning her to face him. "You are far too mature to be talked to like a child. I apologize"  
Her arms dropped and she lifted them, resting them against his chest. She brought her eyes down to stare at her hands, hoping Itachi doesnt see her blushing.  
He placed his hand that was on her face on her hip and studied her with a small smile.  
After a moment her moved the hand in her hair to her face and lifted her chin again.  
She met his eyes reluctantly and stared back at him. A second ticked and he leaned down towards her. She blushed darkly now. He's going to kiss me... Sakura thought. Her heart sped up and she gently closer her eyes.  
A metal flashed in the darkness close to them and a Kunai flew at them. Itachi moved their faces away in time as the weapon cut the air between them.  
Thinking fast, Itachi predicted the attacker's position and pulled Sakura behind him, out of harm's way.  
She struggled to look over him to see what was going on. "Whats happening?" she whispered to his back.  
"Sh!" he hissed at her, not intending to be mean.  
The moments past seemed long. "Reveal yourself." Itachi commanded the shadows.  
A chilling voice responded. "As you wish"  
Sakura looked around to find out where the voice came from. Itachi realized where a moment too late. He whipped around in time to see a hand reach across the shaows and tug at Sakura's arm. "Sakura"  
She let out a small yelp and vanished into the trees.  
Itachi pulled out his weapons and looked around. Sakura stepped out a few feet in front of him and he took a step towards her. "Sak"  
She whimpered and a knife glimmered at her throat. He froze in his tracks and a dark laugh echoed around them. The figure walked out to them. The stranger's free hand moved up to his face. The moonlight flashed at Itachi in two circles as the man pushed his glasses up. A smirk played dangerously upon his face.  
"Kabuto"  
He bowed to him. "Long time, No see, Itachi-sama. You're looking well." He tilted his head and looked down at Sakura's pale face. "Sakura-chan"  
Itachi growled darkly. "Let her go, Kabuto. You want me, not her"  
He pulled his head back in a laugh. "See, that's what I thought. I did come here for you. I wanted to get you before anyone else. Orochimaru wanted me to bring you to him... but I've been keeping watch of you and I believe I found the perfect weakness of you.." His dark eyes settled on Sakura.  
Her eyes widened and she stared at Itachi. She made him weak. She made the infamous, cold-hearted killer, Itachi Uchiha weak. Her eyes watched him, asking if it were true.  
He answered her by looking down at the ground. It was true and her heart ached.  
Kabuto laughed at the moment they just had. "How very sweet. I never thought you of all people could feel for anyone other than yourself"  
Itachi glared at him.  
Kabuto remained calm under his scorching gaze. "Want to kil me, don't you"  
His hands twitched. "Thats a nice way of putting it"  
Kabuto smirked at him. "But you won't do it in front of her, would you"  
Itachi's eyes flickered from his face to Sakura. She was scared. He could tell but she remained still and calm on the surface. Her eyes were the only things that couldn't lie. He turned to Kabuto. "You're right. Thats why you're going to release her and you and I will have a fair fight"  
"Hardly fair." He touched sakura's chin with his free hand and kissed her cheek lightly. "I think she balances the difference, Don't you?" His eyes flicked to Itachi with hard mockery in them. Itachi clenched his fist tightly that they shook. His other hand reflexively moved, throwing a ninja star at Kabuto.  
He predicted the move and moved aside quickly. He place sakura in the way instead. the star just slightly cut arcoss her cheek. She flinched. A light stream of blood slid down her face.  
Itachi dropped his hand. "Sakura.." He growled disgustingly at Kabuto. "Bastard"  
Kabuto moved back to their former stance and grinned cockily at him. Proud that he had the upper hand. "You're so predictable. Disappointing, really. I expected more from you"  
They stared at each other while Itachi worked to form a plan to get Sakura away so he could kill Kabuto. Kabuto smiled with calmness. He knew everything Itachi would try and more.  
In this moment, a voice echoed around them faintly.  
"Sakura-chan"  
Sakura's eyes widened. "Naruto-ku-" Kabuto move the knife to shut her up. She silenced but looked at Itachi with begging eyes. If Naruto and Sasuke came in looking for them, they would get mixed up in this and will wind up hurt. Itachi didn't care much but he knew it meant something to her and worked to compromise. "Let her go. I'll go with you to Orochimaru at my own free will. No tricks. No attacks but only if we go now and leave them behind"  
"How interesting. Thats quite a promise. And I would take you up on it but you see.." He tugged on Sakura. ".. I found something that might mean a little more to my master. The great Itachi's only weakness. He will be very curious. I best not disappoint him"  
Itachi growled as the pairs of footsteps closed in on them quickly. "She's not important! She's nothing"  
Sakura flinched at his words but he didn't stop. "She's just some girl. A child. You'll be no use of you or your 'master'. Leave her be"  
This had Kabuto laughing more. "Ouch. That's the cold Itachi we all know and love." He pulled on Sakura again. Naruto and Sasuke stepped over the shadows of the forest. Naruto stared at Kabuto and Sakura. His eyes on the knife at her throat.  
Sasuke had eyes only for Itachi.  
"Seeing as how you feel she is dirt, then it wouldnt matter if I take her." He lifted Sakura in his other arm and jumped onto a branch above them. Itachi and Naruto stepped closer and spoke together. "No"  
Kabuto gave them a friendly wave. "Its been fun. See ya." He vanished with Sakura in tow. 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto dove into the inky darkness after them, calling Sakura's name as he did.

Sasuke didn't go after him just yet. He stared darkly at his older brother.

Itachi froze as well to regard Sasuke. He didn't have time for this but knew that Sasuke wouldn't care. Sasuke flicked his wrist and reached to grab a kunai. Itachi was moving before he even managed to get it out. He appeared behind Sasuke in a flash. He pulled both of Sasuke's arms back and pressed his knee into his back, pushing him to his knees.

Sasuke cried out, his weapon falling helplessly to the ground. Itachi put on more pressure to his back as he leaned into his ear. "Foolish little brother. I won't fight you. Not now. Right now, youre going to do as I tell you." Sasuke attempted to fight away. Itachi twisted his arm slowly causing Sasuke to bite his lip instead of crying out. He stranded his neck to look up at Itachi's face. "Bastard. Like I'd do anything you say!"

Itachi kicked his knee in deeper into his back. Sasuke bit down on his lip again. He tasted blood now. Itachi tried to talk to him again. "You will do as I say. Now, I want you to go and get your little friend and go back to the caves or to Kakashi. Whichever. I will retrieve Sakura." This made Sasuke fight back no matter the pain. "Like hell! It's your fault she was taken like that in the first place! Why was she out here anyways? What did you do to her?!" Itachi flinched slightly. He released Sasuke's arms and kicked him forward.

Sasuke sprawled out into the dirt. He rubbed his arms and glared at Itachi coldly. Itachi match his icy stare though his eyes liked haunted. Sasuke's remark about it being his fault cut him slightly. It was true. Sasuke took notice and growled at his brother disbelievingly. "I said, what did you do to her? What did you and Kabuto plan"  
Itachi snapped back at him. "I have nothing to do with that fool"  
"And Sakura?!" He snapped back.  
Itachi froze. "What about her"  
Sasuke stood unsteadily on his feet. He didnt like giving his brother more of the chance to look down on him. "Did you do anything to her or did Kabuto have her?" He wanted his answer and he was going to get it.  
Itachi glared at him darkly. "I dont have to answer any of your questions. Do as I told you. Now"  
"So you can get Sakura?? Then what? I'll never trust Sakura to you"  
Itachi went at him now, pinning Sasuke to a nearby tree. Leaves rained around them from the impact. Sasuke struggled with Itachi's hold on him.

Itachi hissed darkly at him. "Don't talk like you care about her. All her feelings for you, and you still treat her like dirt." He leaned into his ear, his voice cold and dark. "You're scum."

He released Sasuke once again. He dropped to his knees and Itachi kicked his side, sending him to the ground. "You don't deserve it. Her feelings. They're wasted on you"  
Sasuke coughed and stared at Itachi with a strange look. "W-what do you.. care about... her feelings.. for??" He asked with suspicion.

Since when did someone so cold talk about another person's feelings? When did they start to be... human?

Itachi kept his face composed but his eyes seemed to give him away. Even in the darkness, the hint wasn't wasted on on Sasuke. He quickly brought himself to stand and took a few steps back to regard his older brother with new eyes. Understanding now. He tried to form a sentence but was to shocked to manage anything other than: "You"  
Itachi flinched slightly but stepped into the shadows before Sasuke could take notice. Sasuke glanced around, tensed up, looking for where Itachi was. "ITACHI!" He had ran. Ran to find Sakura. Sasuke can wait.

Itachi rubbed his face as he ran after Kabuto's trail.

What was he feeling? Jealousy? Jealous of Sasuke?

He scoffed to himself. He'd never feel that way about Sasuke. Ever...

but he did.

He was aware of sakura's feelings for him... and he hated it.

Hated Sasuke. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura squeezed her eyes close as Kabuto traveled through the tree tops.

He cradled her tightly in his arms. The knife was put away but he held her close. She probably could get away from him now but it was quite a drop that she couldn't risk. Kabuto, being his confident-self, knew this and made no effort to try and contain her.  
Kabuto began to slow his pace, lowing them gently down the branches. His feet touched down on the ground near the cliff wall.

Before Sakura could get her eyes open, Kabuto tossed her to the ground. She dropped hard to the ground with Kabuto smirking over her. "Let's take a rest."  
Sakura glared at him coldly. "Why'd you take me?"  
He tilted his head. "Did you want to stay with your lovers?" She flinched at the word 'lovers' as he continued. "I'm sorry but Orochimaru-sama will be very curious to meet you. Think of it as a feild trip, eh?" He chuckled and Sakura growled at him.

She reached towards her pouch and pulled out a Kunai. Her movements blurred as she whipped the weapon at Kabuto. He, in return, dodged quickly and moved swiftly. He crashed into her, forcing her down into the ground. His hands latched around her throat as she gasped and thrashed under him. Kabuto held her effortlessly. He strained a smirk. "Feisty, are we? How about you quit with these childish games. It'll be a lot easy if you came without a fight." He released her and stood.

Sakura reflexively turned onto her side and coughed as she gasped for air. She touched her tender throat lightly and glared at Kabuto.  
He smirked cockily at her as he adjusted his glasses.

She stood up unsteadily on her feet and stared at him, thinking of what to do next. Kabuto leaned against the cliff wall and sighed. "I'm exausted. They sure are hard to lose." She remained quiet. "Silence treatment? How rude. I could have done worse, you know?" His eyes gleamed darkly and she flinched. He laughed at her.

Seconds streached out and Sakura slowly steadied her breathing when Kabuto swore. "That was quick." Sakura wondered who. "I'd expect nothing less." He chuckled. Itachi. Sakura's mind raced. He was close. This was her chance to get away. She reached and pulled out two more kunais and waited until Kabuto looked away.  
She threw them quickly. One missing, the other catching his arm. He swore and pulled the weapon out his arm as Sakura broke out in a run towards the forest. She never made it to the forest edge.

Kabuto flashed up behind her like lightning, grabbing her by the hair. He yanked her back, throwing her into the cliff wall. Her head pounded into the rock as she yelped in pain and crumpled to the ground. Blood and tears ran down her right cheek. Her eyes squeezed shut to block the pain.

Not missing a beat, Kabuto latched one hand on her throat and pinned her against the cold rock. His other hand held her bloody kunai to the side of her face. His face so close, their noses practically touched. His breath was hot on her face.

"Try something stupid like that again and I'll kill you." His threat rang dark and truthfully in her head. She nodded weakly and he dropped her again. She fell to her knees. Her head hung as she cried quietly.

Kabuto 's glasses flashed a second as he took a deep breath and released it. His mood changed. "Now that you understand, we should get moving." He pick her up. She didn't even bother to fight back. Her eyes gazed over as she stared ahead. Kabuto held her and made his way through the forest when something flashed throught the forest.  
Her hollow eyes glimpsed something in the forest. The red clouds shimmered in the shadows. Kabuto swore quietly and moved faster, hoping he wouldn't catch up. Sakura squirmed slightly. " ..I..ta...chi..." Kabuto growled at her. "Quiet, wretched woman."

* * *

Itachi could see them in the distance. Sakura. 

Her eyes disturbed him. Something happened to her. He squinted in the dark. He could see the dark stain on her face and the cuts on her legs and arms. He clenched his teeth.

Kabuto was going to suffer. He moved to get closer when three things flashed ahead of him. He dodged the throwing stars, one ribbing his coat slightly. The attack distracted him a moment but that was enough. Kabuto vanished ahead of him and Itachi pressed forward to regain his trail. He prayed that Sakura could hold on. Just a little longer.


	5. Chapter 5

The dream was good. Its was wonderful. Warm. For a moment.  
Sakura's eyes focused and she stood in a field. Sunny, bright. She smelled all the flowers around her and smiled. It was comfortable. She leaned and picked some flowers.  
The wind blew through and Sakura's clothes rustled. She notice she was wearing Itachi's coat. She stretched her arms out and the sleeves hung over her hands. Too big. She opened in open to look at it more when she noticed her hands now. She held them out in front of her. Her hands shook. They were covered in blood. Her eyes dropped to the coat. It had a large hole in it. Blood coated it darkly. She could smell the copper-salt of it and her hand reflexively felt her stomach. There wasn't a wound. Not on her. Her eyes widened as it clicked. Itachi. Where's Itachi?! A scream climbed in her throat,  
The scream grew and grew. So loud, she woke herself up from it. Her eyes struggled to adjust in the darkness around her. She moved to wipe her forehead of the cold sweat that broke out all over her. Her hands couldn't reach. Something held onto her. She tugged in the darkness. The sound of chains echoed. Her heart ached. Where am I?  
A sliver of bright light broke out in front of her, blinding her momentarily. A body stood in the light.  
"So you're awake now, Sakura-chan?" Kabuto smiled at her. Her memories came back sharply. "I heard your scream. Have another nightmare"  
He walked smoothly the the right and flicked his hand against the wall before she could answer. Lights over head slowly came on. Sakura squinted a moment while her eyes adjusted. She studied the room. Rather, chamber.  
Chains hung around her. A table have knifes and other tools on it neatly. It was cold and damp. The door was steel and the locks on the other side glinted in the light.  
She looked down to study herself. She was tie against the wall. Her feet just barely touching the floor. Chains on her ankles. Her body was pulled up. Her hands tied over her head by the chains. She tugged again wishing, vainly, that she could break them.  
Kabuto snickered at her efforts. "Its useless, you know. Save your energy. I'd like you to look nice when Orochimaru-sama comes in. He has been looking forward to meeti"  
"Where's Itachi?!" Sakura demanded, interrupting him.  
Kabuto stared a moment then smiled again. "Its rude to interrupt but if you must know, He is in the forest. He is trying to think out his plan though, either way, he'll just end up falling into a trap anyways. He's very predictable, you see"  
Sakura kept her face froze of emotions but inside she relaxed. He was alive. In trouble, but alive. That's good.  
But how long will they keep her alive?  
Kabuto stared back at her.  
He'd kill her. They really had no use for her once they had Itachi. She was a pawn.  
A shadow towered in the doorway. "Is this our guest of honor, Kabuto?" A sneak voice hissed quietly.  
Sakura tensed up as Orochimaru slithered into the chamber. His dark eyes looked over Sakura. She felt exposed and weak as he grinned at her.  
"Charming. This the girl is Itachi's weakness, eh? Very interesting." He walked closer and touch her cheek lightly to get a better look at her. She pulled away as much as she could. "Don't touch me!" She snapped.  
Orochimaru chuckled and gripped her chin painfully with his icy hands. "Listen, girl. You better watch what comes out of that pretty mouth of yours. It could get you killed"  
She trembled but kept her eyes steely and determined. "You'll kill me anyways. I'm not going just sit here"  
He ignored her argument. He, instead, tilted her head so he could look in her face.  
"You've beaten her pretty badly. She must be quite a fighter. Or is it that she likes getting hurt?" He wondered aloud. "Is that it? Is that why you've seemed to have fallen for a murderer? An evil man"  
Sakura spat in his face, her eyes burning now. Orochimaru grimaced at her, dropping his hand. Another hand flew and made contact with her face.  
The echo was deafening. Tears slid over her burning cheek.  
"It was unnecessary to hit her, you know"  
Kabuto turned and bowed apologizing. "I'm sorry, sir." He stepped back and Orochimaru stood in front of Sakura. She was quiet now, her eyes squeezed shut.  
He leaned towards her ear and whispered. "Remember what I said about running off at the mouth. You be a good little girl, and you would get hurt. Do as you're told. Maybe, then, you'll be free to go." He turned and walked to the door, Kabuto behind him.  
"W-wait"  
Orochimaru stopped in the doorway and looked over at Sakura. She struggled to look at him. "You have something to say"  
She tried again. It hurt to move but she needed to know. "W-what a-about... Itachi.. kun? What will happen.. to h-him?" Her eyes pleaded as she stared at him.  
Orochimaru grinned. Now we're getting somewhere. "Oh, We're just going to have a nice, friendly talk.." He turned and disappeared into the light. Kabuto flicked the switched. Only the light of the door remained. Kabuto walked through the door, gave her a last look and slammed the door.  
Darkness. 


	6. Chapter 6

Damn Him,  
Itachi swore as he dropped for the tree branches, keeping his distance from the entrance. The trap was too obvious. All it needed was a giant arrow and sign. He unconsciously clenched a branch, shattering it. Itachi glanced down, distracted and dusted his hand when a sudden clatter rang from the forest behind him. He was only but a moment quicker when Sasuke came flailing from the trees, his eyes wild and angry as he clutched Itachi's collar before he could reacted. Itachi was in too much shock that he got a hold of him that he didn't fight as Sasuke Threw and pinned him to the tree. Sasuke glared up at his older brother, Shaking him with all the strength he had. Something burned in his eyes that Itachi Didn't recognize. It wasn't just hatred. It was determination.

"I. Do. Care. About. Her." He pronounced each word each time his brother hit the tree and stopped after his impression was made into the bark.

"W-What?!" Itachi muttered, confused and still in shock.

Sasuke tried to catch his breath but didn't release him. A moment passed and he glared back up at him darkly.  
"I do care about Sakura."

Itachi finally got it and pushed Sasuke away and straighten himself out, glaring back.  
"You have a funny way of showing it, Baby Brother."

"I don't show it, period. I have another goal first."  
He growled, making the point that Itachi was his goal.  
"I want to accomplish that first.. before I go to her. She deserves that much."

Itachi froze and regarded his brother curiously. _She deserves that much?_ He really thought that?

* * *

The two brothers stood at a distance from each other at the edge of the forest, staring thoughtfully at one another in a stand-off. Something glinted near the cave entrance as a camera zoomed in on the scene.

Kabuto sat, leaning forward in his seat, curiosity washed over his ghostly lit face.  
"How Interesting. I Wish We Had Sound."

"As Do I."  
Orochimaru hissed behind him. His tone colored irritated.  
"Draw Them In. We Don't Have Time For This And The Brother Could Inter fer. If Itachi Doesn't finish Him, I'll Leave It To You To Handle Instead."

Turning on his heel, Orochimaru flicked his wrist over his shoulder without glancing back so not to see the gleam in Kabuto's eyes. He grinned excitedly at the scene and pushed a button to his right without 

glancing down. The scene showed Itachi And Sasuke stiffen and stare into the cave. Kabuto's grin broadened as the looks of horror drew across both of the Uchiha boys. Priceless, He thought satisfied.

"Too Bad There's No Sound. I'd Love To Listen To That Scream As Well."  
He sneered, glancing to his left at the other screen of the holding room. The mic was visible to camera, next to Sakura's now unconscious body.

Electricity always draws such good screams.

* * *

Sasuke grounded his teeth and tore his eyes away from the cave to look at Itachi.  
"I'm Going In. You're Not Stopping Me."

Itachi glared at him in thought before sighing, and walking to the cave.

"Its Full Of traps, This Place. Be Sure Not To Get Yourself Killed."  
He paused a few feet away and glanced back at Sasuke. His face and eyes blank, giving nothing.  
"I'll Ask For Your Aid, Only For Her. Nothing Else. Stay Out Of My Way And Fend For Yourself. I Won't Be Slowed Down By You."

Sasuke growled but bit his tongue. He'll show him who's slowing down who. He vowed silently and walked to Itachi pausing only before passing him and walking into the unforgiving shadows of Orochimaru's fortress.


End file.
